


Already home.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sentimental
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто то, что мне необходимо было сделать после 5.13. Мой 6 сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already home.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Already home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869266) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°
> 
> Название и структура фичка позаимствованы отсюда.  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz9UBfXmXsM
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°
> 
> Бета: [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log)
> 
> =============================================================
> 
>  
> 
> Читатель, если ты не смотрел Queer as folk и не собираешься, это тебе ничего не скажет.  
>  Если ты намерен посмотреть его или в процессе просмотра - оставь закладку и иди смотреть/досматривать, финальный спойлер тебе ни к чему.  
>  Остальные - добро пожаловать!
> 
> ========================================================

_Случается иногда, что жизнь разводит двоих людей - только для того, чтобы показать обоим, как они важны друг для друга._

Паоло Коэльо

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Джастин ждал, стоя у окна и глядя на огни города, что никогда не спит. 

Он не ненавидел этот город, нет. 

Этот город подарил ему много прекрасного, много радости, он помог ему почувствовать уверенность в себе и собственном таланте. Не то чтобы он когда-либо сомневался в нём, но тот факт, что ценители искусства готовы были выкладывать хорошие деньги за его работу, являлся весомым подтверждением, которое было для него на тот момент нелишним. 

Здесь он познакомился со множеством интересных людей, которые его почитали и высоко ценили. Он сделал себе определенное имя – не стал знаменитостью, но в галереях Нью-Йорка, знали, кто такой Джастин Тэйлор. 

И поэтому, нет, он не испытывал ненависти к этому городу... только к каждому дню, проведённому там.

 _«… это не имеет значения, это всего лишь время!»_ – сказал ему Брайан больше года назад.

И Джастин поверил. Он изо всех сил старался верить в это, и вначале ему это удавалось.

Но время шло... и оно не имело значения, время его жизни не имело веса и консистенции, если он не мог видеть Брайана, не мог слышать за спиной звук его приближающихся шагов, прежде чем утонуть в его объятиях, в его тепле, его запахе, которые в одно мгновение вернули бы смысл стремительному бегу секунд. 

Смысл, которого сейчас не было.

Смысл, который он находил в каждой улыбке Брайана – из тех, особенных, что преображали его лицо между поцелуями. Эти улыбки, они принадлежали только ему. Джастин повидал Брайана с другими, и на его лице отражалось желание, экстаз, наслаждение, но никогда… никогда там не было и тени той счастливой улыбки, которая будто вырывалась на волю, когда он был с ним.

Джастин уже и не помнил своей жизни без Брайана. Наверное, так бывает, когда твой первый парень, которого встретил в семнадцать лет, оказывается любовью всей твоей жизни. Иногда он пытался представить, каково было Брайану столько лет одному… без него?

_«Солнышко, как я вообще обходился без тебя?»  
«Ты и не обходился!»_

Это было не совсем шуткой… или совсем не шуткой. 

Но Брайан тогда не имел выбора, Джастина просто не было в его жизни, и ему приходилось… как-то перебиваться. Как, не зная соли, человек не замечает, насколько пресна его пища. Но раз попробовав… Нет, он не желал больше обходиться без Брайана. 

Несколько коротких визитов, которые они позволяли себе, когда расстояние начинало давить слишком сильно, только ухудшали всё, тыча прямо в лицо тем, чем он хотел, чтобы его жизнь была – жизнью, в которой был бы Брайан Кинни из плоти и крови, а не бестелесным голосом в телефонной трубке, не электронными письмами с непристойными фото. Джастин отчаянно хотел, чтобы Брайан Кинни заполнял каждый его день, беспардонно вторгаясь в его пространство, строя совместные планы на выходные, споря и ругаясь с ним... да, даже этого ему не хватало! Не хватало до боли, до судорог, до зубного скрежета.

Да, Джастину не хватало Брайана, но не того мистера Совершенство, которого он увидел когда-то у выхода из Вавилона и который тогда показался ему, совсем мальчишке, настоящим божеством. 

Вернее, не только по нему он тосковал, потому что, чёрт подери, речь ведь о Брайане Кинни, который всегда был и всегда будет молод и прекрасен, и именно в такого Брайана Кинни с первой встречи _влюбился_ Джастин.

Но потом, в течение всех этих лет, день за днём, он узнавал прячущегося под этой божественной оболочкой человека, и именно этого человека со своими страхами, слабостями, изъянами и сомнениями – _полюбил_.

Полюбил и продолжал любить и заботиться о нём, даже когда тот отталкивал и гнал его. 

Даже когда он сам ушёл от Брайана, казалось, навсегда, подспудно Джастин чувствовал – ничего между ними не кончено, просто не может закончиться, слишком особенными и уникальными стали они один для другого, и остальным уже не подняться выше второго места в их жизнях.

Так какого же чёрта он согласился уехать? Чего ради жил вдали от любимого человека? Ради реализации своего таланта? Чушь! Талант, если он есть, реализуется где угодно – Ван Гог послал к чертям Париж, Руссо писал себе в своей уединённом домике таможенника! Уайет, которому Джастин буквально поклонялся, всю жизнь писал только и исключительно свой занюханный Чеддс-Форд с его немногими обитателями, что не помешало ему стать одним из величайших американских художников. Нью-Йорк мог поспособствовать лучшим продажам, известности, но, стоило оно того? Всё чаще Джастин задавался этим вопросом…

На самом деле, чем дальше, тем яснее он понимал, что не может так больше. Поэтому пару недель назад в телефонном разговоре у него вырвалось это проклятое «Я скучаю по тебе!» Это прозвучало жалко, почти как всхлип. Брайан сделал вид, будто не заметил, но после того разговора между ними повисло молчание, звонки и сообщения Джастина оставались без ответа. Только вот, Брайан ничего так и не понял, если полагал, будто он пустит всё на самотёк.

Так что решение оказалось отнюдь не сложным. Джастин Тэйлор не намерен был больше выбрасывать в помойку свои дни, потому что всё было в точности так, как он сказал Линдси – _перспективой его жизни был не Нью-Йорк, а Брайан_. И время, проведённое вдали от него, сделало это только ещё более очевидным.

Он сможет заниматься живописью где угодно. И пусть он не станет новым Уорхолом, но зато, возможно, станет счастливым. Разве не это наивысшая амбиция любого человека?

Он не питал иллюзий, он знал, что Брайан попытается отговорить его, отослать назад, что он не сдастся без боя. Но единственное, чем он действительно мог бы оттолкнуть Джастина, была его нелюбовь, оружие, которое он сам добровольно сдал завоевателю, признавшись в своих чувствах. Так что Джастин Тэйлор был готов к битве, которая не стала бы ни первой, ни последней, и, учитывая, что на кону стояла жизнь с Брайаном Кинни, он готов был сражался до последней капли крови.

Раздался звонок телефона.

“Мистер Тэйлор... ваше такси у подъезда.”

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Сквозь стекло иллюминатора Брайан смотрел на приближающиеся огни города, что никогда не спит.

Он не ненавидел этот город, нет.

Только каждый чёртов день, который Джастин провёл там, вдали от него.

Да, он сам убедил его отправиться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы реализовать свой дар, добиться успеха, которого заслуживал и которого захолустный Питтсбург никогда не смог бы ему предложить. И это, безусловно, было верным решением, он ни на секунду не усомнился.

Просчитался он в другом.

_«… это не важно, это всего лишь время!»_

Что за чушь! И как ему только в голову такое могло прийти! Но тогда он действительно в это верил, и потом… какая красивая фраза, чистая романтика, как нравится Джастину.

Он даже не представлял, как оно будет на самом деле…

Время… Время без Джастина ползло и одновременно летело, не оставляя следа.

И ради всего святого, жизнь Брайана всегда была полна пустых бессмысленных дней, но, тем не менее, до некоторых пор ему удавалось оставаться верным своему извечному правилу – _никаких сожалений_!

Потому что прежде у Брайана Кинни не было альтернативы. Более того, Брайан Кинни в принципе не предполагал возможности какой бы то ни было альтернативы. Не для него.

Но случилось чудо, и теперь она у него была. Его светлоголовая курносая альтернатива звалась Джастин Тэйлор и вот уже больше года проживала в Большом Яблоке, и Брайан _сожалел_ о каждой минуте, проведённой без него. 

В глубине души он был уверен, что расстояние разрушит то, что было между ними, что незримая ниточка, связывающая их, истончится и однажды, не выдержав, лопнет.

Но не тут-то было! Ниточка оказалась весьма прочным резиновым жгутом, который просто не позволял им слишком затягивать разлуку, заставляя то одного, то другого, бросать всё и всех и мчаться в другой город, чтобы побыть вместе хоть пару дней.

Каждая встреча была подобна глотку свежего воздуха, но каждое новое расставание давалось всё труднее, всё болезненнее. По крайней мере, для Брайана. 

Он стыдился признаться в этом даже себе самому, но его мучила ревность. Их отношения всегда предполагали полную свободу похождений на стороне, которой они оба весьма активно пользовались, даже живя под одной крышей, на что же он мог рассчитывать теперь? Что двадцатитрёхлетний парень будет поститься месяцами? Особенно, учитывая его окружение… Впрочем, не столько толпы плэйбоев беспокоили Брайана. Всё чаще ему вспоминалась история со скрипачом… он ведь всерьёз рисковал потерять Джастина, если бы этот Паганини не облажался тогда… Но он, слава Богу, облажался, и Джастин вернулся, вновь подстраиваясь под его безумную жизнь.

Однако, податливость Джастина, его уступчивость в некоторых вопросах вовсе не были знаком безволия или отсутствия собственного мнения. Напротив, когда что-то действительно задевало его за живое, он с головой окунался в проблему. И если уж принимал решение, никому, даже Брайану, было не под силу заставить его передумать.

И если только Брайан знал его так хорошо, как предполагал, сейчас происходило именно это – в голове Джастина зрело решение.

Это его надрывное, помимо воли вырвавшееся в последнем телефонном разговоре, «Я скучаю по тебе!» не на шутку встревожило Брайана. Если Джастин так прокололся, значит, был на пределе, значит, мог попросту не выдержать и сорваться, бросая Нью-Йорк, гробя свою карьеру, зарывая талант в землю… в землю Питтсбурга. А этого Брайан не мог позволить.

Он всегда заботился о Джастине, с самой первой встречи. И пусть эта забота была весьма своеобразной и порой больше походила на пренебрежение и безразличие, но даже когда Брайан отталкивал и больно ранил его – сознательно или нет – он старался уберечь его от… от себя. 

Но этот настойчивый упёртый мальчишка возвращался, и чем лучше Брайан узнавал его, тем сложнее становилось отталкивать.

Постепенно, незаметно, почти исподволь, он сделался настолько неотъемлемой частью его жизни, что когда Брайан услышал о том взрыве в Вавилоне, одна мысль о возможности потерять Джастина чуть не свела его с ума. Лишиться его стало равнозначным лишиться света, почвы под ногами… воздуха.

И именно тогда, осознав это, Брайан сдался, и прозвучало немыслимое в его устах «Я люблю тебя!» Разумеется, Джастин не поверил, приняв эти слова за банальную реакцию на шок. Конечно, бессмысленно отрицать, шок был и сыграл свою роль, но он стал только толчком, потому что всего лишь заставил Брайана взглянуть в лицо действительности и увидеть перемены в себе самом. Брайан Кинни нуждался в Джастине Тэйлоре. И ему сказочно повезло, потому что Джастин нуждался в нём. 

Так что решение оказалось отнюдь не сложным. Брайан Кинни готов был изменить свою жизнь, чтобы быть с Джастином. Он разослал резюме в несколько рекламных агентств Нью-Йорка и на днях получил заинтересованные ответы от трёх из них. Он выставил на продажу собственное агентство и передал управление Вавилоном Эммету с Тэдом. Будет непросто, Нью-Йорк не Питтсбург, ему не быть там самым-самым-самым, но, в сущности, для него было важно оставаться таким только для одного человека.

Брайан не питал иллюзий, он знал, что Джастин не захочет таких жертв, этот маленький паршивец слово в слово напомнит, что он сам говорил по этому поводу. Но когда делаешь то, чего действительно желаешь, это ведь уже не жертва, разве нет?.. 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ещё с подъездной дорожки увидев неосвещённые окна дома, Джастин ощутил, как болезненно свело желудок от неприятного предчувствия. Да, возможно, сваливаться вот так, без предупреждения, было не лучшей идеей. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что Брайан просто лёг спать и выключил свет. И он был не из тех, кто экономит электричество – если он дома, дом сияет как рождественская ёлка.

Расплачиваясь, Джастин добавил денег за лишних полчаса и попросил водителя такси подождать его немного, возможно, придётся проехаться в центр города… 

Едва ступив внутрь, он понял – дом пуст. Джастин включил свет в гостиной, собираясь сделать пару звонков друзьям, чтобы сузить круг поисков Брайана. Комната выглядела прибранной, но жилой – там и тут, лежали, покинутые не на своих местах, вещи… его вещи!

Забытая им рубашка на спинке кресла, его наброски на диване и даже преступно оставленная на журнальном столике без подставки его, так и не вымытая, чашка… Во время их последнего телефонного обсуждения очередного выпуска Гнева Майкл упомянул о странной реакции Брайана, когда он вместе со своим стаканом из-под виски отнёс в раковину и какую-то грязную чашку – Брайан тут же, не говоря ни слова, поставил её на прежнее место. 

Чёрт!.. Брайан создавал себе видимость его присутствия… 

Джастин быстро выудил из рюкзака мобильник и набрал его номер…

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

На звонок никто не ответил, и Брайан открыл дверь своим ключом – темно и тихо, Джастина определённо не было дома. Оно и понятно, время детское, не сидеть же ему в пустой квартире… Он и сам не сидел. Ну, то есть, формально, теперь сидел. В пустой квартире Джастина. 

Брайан опустился на диван посреди гостиной и рассеянно взял в руки, лежавший там, альбом набросков. Первые страницы были заполнены эскизами для комикса, но в какой-то момент, среди них стали попадаться – некоторые, сделанные несколькими быстрыми штрихами, другие тщательно и вдумчиво прорисованные – его портреты. Спящего, смеющегося, разговаривающего по телефону…

От неожиданного телефонного звонка Брайан вздрогнул и, выронив альбом, зашарил по карманам куртки в поисках мобильника. 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

– Где ты? – раздалось одновременно на обоих концах линии. И после секундной паузы столь же одновременно прозвучали два удивлённых:  
– Дома!

На сей раз Брайан первым прервал озадаченное молчание:

– Дома… где?

Чёрт… нет, не так, не по телефону собирался Джастин сбросить бомбу и рассказать о своём решении, но, может, так и лучше – разом, быстро и безболезненно! Он набрал в грудь воздуха…

– В Питтсбурге… я решил вернуться… к чёрту всё, Брайан! Я хочу… я не могу так больше… мне нужен ты, так что… где бы ты ни был, иди сюда, я жду тебя дома! – выпалил он на одном дыхании.

– Блять, Джастин… тебе не следовало возвращаться в Питтсбург, это больше не твоё место! Неужели я так ничему тебя и не научил? Ни для кого на свете ты не должен отказываться от своей мечты… Солнышко. 

Солнышко… от этого прозвища в устах Брайана коленки Джастина подкосились, и он, разом ослабев, присел на край кровати. 

– А если… если это ты – моя мечта? Что тогда мне делать? – спросил он с вызовом.

– Тогда… пожалуй, тебе придётся освободить пару ящиков в твоём шкафу и позволить мне платить половину ренты за твою квартиру… по крайней мере, пока не найдём для нас что-нибудь попросторнее. Что скажешь?

Джастин затаил дыхание. Неужели он и правда услышал то, что услышал?

– Ты собираешься переехать в Нью-Йорк ради меня? Но как же все твои разговоры начёт жертв… ты не должен оставлять всю твою жизнь…

– А если… если это ты – моя жизнь? Что тогда мне делать? – усмехнулся Брайан. 

– Я… да.

– Да – что?

– Да – я согласен! Да – выбирай любые ящики и да – я просто настаиваю, чтобы ты оплачивал половину ренты!

– Отлично, значит, увидимся дома?

– Увидимся дома… звучит здорово!

– Только, Джастин… ты ведь понимаешь, что это тебе сейчас придётся тащить свою задницу снова сюда, потому что я _уже дома_!


End file.
